Icky Lover/Quotes
:Cupid: Alright, it's time for me to... (notices there are no arrows) Hmm, that's funny, I seem to have misplaced my arrows. Where did my arrows go? (reaches behind him, and notices that the bow is gone, gasps) MY BOW IS GONE TOO! Someone stole my bows and arrows! I gotta tell Jorgen about this! ---- :(in Dimmsdale, Vicky is walking towards Timmy's home, when a mysterious square figure behind a feminine figure in a bush pulls out Cupid's bow and arrows and fires an arrow at Vicky as she's about to open the door) :Vicky: Ow! That hurt a little. (opens the door, sees Timmy and has hearts in her eyes) :Timmy: (sigh) Hi, Vicky. :Vicky: (seductively) Hi, twerp. I came here to babysit you while your parents are away. :Timmy: Of course. Well, go ahead! Do your worst and-- wait, why are you speaking to me like that? :Vicky: Because, I just realized something, Timmy. :Timmy: What's that? :Vicky: I love you! (hugs Timmy, who is surprised) Normally, I'd just torture you like I always do, but I've gotten a stinging sensation in my back earlier today and it made me into a nicer person. I really find you attractive, twerp! :Timmy: Oh, please, that's a complete load. :Vicky: But I mean it! I've had eyes for you since the day you called me up on the phone and let those idiot parents of yours leave me to babysit you! :Timmy: Wait, I thought you hated me! :Vicky: (laughs) I did, but I just find twerps like you a bit cute. Besides, I'm nice now, and you can consider me as your girlfriend. :Timmy: Well, I kinda like your new attitude, Vicky. After several years of being tortured by you, this feels like a dream come true. You're pretty when you're not angry. :Vicky: Thank you. Now kiss me, twerp! :Timmy: What? :Vicky: (annoyed) I said kiss me! :Timmy: Oh, okay. (kisses Vicky on the cheek) :Vicky: I meant on the lips, twerp. :Timmy: Oh, right, I forgot. (kisses Vicky on the lips, his cheeks are now red) Hey, that wasn't so bad. But what if Tootie finds out about this? :Vicky: Relax, she's not gonna find out! :(Vicky continues kissing Timmy, who sighs, lovestruck. Tootie watches from across the street with her binoculars, and she starts crying) :Tootie: (sobbing) Oh, Timmy....WHYYYYYYYYY?! :(cut to Cosmo & Wanda in Timmy's room, watching Vicky) :Wanda: That's odd. ---- :(Timmy, now covered in Vicky's kisses, walks towards Ivan) :Timmy: Hi, Ivan! :Ivan: Hey, Timmy! Whoa, looks like someone took a smooch shower today. :Timmy: You got that right, Ivan! :Ivan: Let me guess, did Trixie just suddenly become nicer towards you? :Timmy: No. :Astronov: Veronica went on a date with you? :Timmy: (makes a buzzer noise) Wrong again. :Neptunia: Tootie snuck into your room and lived out one of her fantasies? :Timmy: No, but close. :Ivan: Then what is it?! :Timmy: I have a new girlfriend. :Ivan: Oh, a new girlfriend, huh? Who is she? :Wanda: You're not gonna believe this, but Timmy's new girlfriend is his babysitter, you know who. :Ivan: Oh, so Timmy's new girlfriend is... (pupils get smaller) Vicky?! Excuse me for a moment. (pulls out a shovel, digs a hole in the ground and dunks his head in, then screams. He comes out of the hole, looking angry) Dating your evil babysitter, Timmy? Have you lost all self-respect?! :Cosmo: No, he didn't. :Ivan: I mean, for crying out loud, Vicky's a teenager! Timmy is still just a kid, like me! Teenagers and kids in romance do not mix, at least, if a teenager happens to be more than 5 years older than the kid. :Cosmo: Timmy sure hasn't been the same since Vicky fell in love with him and became nice. :Ivan: That's weird. Usually Vicky does all sorts of bad things to Timmy. :Wanda: We know that. ---- :(Timmy's parents come back home in the evening) :Mr. Turner: Timmy, we're home! (sees Timmy holding hands with Vicky) Wow, you two must be getting along pretty well! :Vicky: That's right, Mr. Turner! Timmy is so wonderful, he's been a very good boy today! :Timmy: (blushing) Vicky, you're embarassing me! :Mrs. Turner: Aww, looks like someone's in love! :Vicky: Yeah... well, it's time for me to go. (takes some money from Timmy's parents) I'll take this, thank you very much. I'll see you tomorrow, sweet twerp! (blows a kiss to Timmy, then closes the door) :Mr. Turner: Huh, I guess Vicky really likes you, Timmy! :Timmy: Yeah, dad. Kind of awkward, but sweet at the same time. :Mrs. Turner: She likes you as much as Tootie does, if not more! :Timmy: I know. I better go to sleep. Goodnight, mom and dad! :Mr. & Mrs. Turner: Goodnight, Timmy! ---- :(Vicky's room, Vicky falls asleep and sighs) :Vicky: (sleeping) Oh, Timmy... I would really love to marry you... :(a thought bubble appears, scene fades to a chapel, with Timmy being dressed like a groom) :Timmy: Wow, I'm getting married already? :(a bunch of guests appear, including Timmy's parents, Timantha, Chester, A.J., Charlotte, Trixie Tang, Nicky, John and Tootie) :Timmy: Amazing! But, wait, Trixie, why aren't you dressed like a bride? :Trixie: Oh, you're getting married to your secret admirer, Timmy. :Timmy: My secret admirer? Is it you, Trixie? :Trixie: No, Timmy, you're wrong. I'm not marrying you, I'm a flower girl. You met your secret admirer on Dimdating.dim, KissyVicky98, if I'm not mistaken. (shows Vicky's online profile on her smartphone, her Dimdating.dim profile name is "KissyVicky98", and her profile photo shows her as a shapely redhead supermodel) Oh, here she comes now. :(Vicky appears, dressed like a bride, Foop plays "Here Comes the Bride" on the organ, Anti-Astronov, Anti-Neptunia and Anti-Wanda walk Vicky up the aisle, Anti-Cosmo shows up as the minister) :Chester: What the-?! :A.J.: You're kidding me, right? :Tootie: This can't be happening! :Timmy: I did NOT agree to this. She looks nothing like the profile picture suggested! :Anti-Cosmo: We are gathered here today to take this lovely couple in holy matrimony. :Timmy: I'm outta here! (tries to run, but the Anti-Fairies poof up a ball and chain on his leg, and tie him up with a rope) I wish I was outta here! (nothing happens) Cosmo? Wanda? Poof? Hello? :Vicky: You're not going anywhere. Your fairy godparents don't belong to you or your sister anymore! :Timmy: WHAT?! :Anti-Cosmo Is there anyone here who has a reason why these two should not be wed? :Tootie: I object! I can't let you marry my Timmy, sis! :Chester: Yeah, Icky Vicky! My best friend will not marry you. :A.J.: Ditto. :Vicky: Sorry, my dream, my rules! (to the Anti-Fairies) Take them away! :Tootie, Chester and A.J.: (as the Anti-Fairies take them out of the chapel) NOOOOOOOO!!! :(Tootie wakes up screaming; she takes heavy deep breaths as she looks around her room) :Tootie: Phew, thank goodness it was only a dream! (looks through the binoculars into Timmy's room, Timmy is sleeping, with his fairies in the fishbowl, also sleeping) At least he's not with Vicky. ---- :(back to Vicky's dream) :Timmy: Hey, you just took away my best friends. :Vicky: Look, this is my wedding, I have my own rules! Anyone who speaks out gets kicked out, except for you. :Anti-Cosmo: Do you, Vicky, take Timmy Turner to be your lawful wedded husband? :Vicky: I do! :Anti-Cosmo: Do you, Timmy Turner, take Vicky to be your lawful wedded wife? :Timmy: I don't. I'd rather take Trixie to be my lawful--(Anti-Cosmo electrocutes Timmy) OW! I mean, yes, I do! I do take Vicky to be my lawful wedded wife! :Anti-Cosmo: Very well. (poofs wedding rings on Timmy and Vicky's fingers, Timmy tries to take the ring out, but it won't come off) I hereby pronounce you boy and wife. You may kiss the bride. :Timmy: Heck no! :Vicky: Then I will make you! (electrocutes Timmy, he and Vicky kiss) My first married kiss! :Mr. Turner: Have fun with your new wife, Timmy! :(Vicky runs out of the chapel, holding tied-up Timmy, throws him on the rear of the convertible. The rear bumper sticker reads "JUST MARRIED", and Vicky gets into the convertible, then drives off) :(cut to Timmy tossing and turning in bed, he wakes up screaming, waking up the fairies) :Wanda: What's wrong, sport? :Timmy: Ugh, I've just had this nightmare. I was a groom at a wedding. :Cosmo: Aw, that's sweet. Who was the lucky bride? :Timmy: Vicky. :(the fairies gasp) :Timmy: I thought I was gonna get married to Trixie, but she was one of the guests, and she wasn't gonna marry me! Vicky in my nightmare was a "secret admirer" that I've met online, and her profile photo looked nothing like her real self. Her profile was "KissyVicky98" and her profile photo showed her as a supermodel. It reminded me of the last time I went to a dating site. Plus, the Anti-Fairies were at the chapel, and Anti-Cosmo was the minister! My parents were happy that I got married to Vicky! But that's not the worst part! The worst part is, you weren't there! :Poof: That's a horribly weird nightmare. :Timmy: You said it, Poof. ---- Category:Quote pages Category:Quotes Category:Episode quote pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents!